


A New Home

by Eli3217



Series: Fundy/5up Centric AU! :D [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up and fundy are friends (eventually), 5up-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon Theory, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Michael is ranboo and tubbos son, Plant Hybrid 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, cogchamp, fundywastaken except its right after the wedding so no, i did not edit this at all oh god i just had my friend read through it once, i lied there is some angst planned, not exactly fluff but so far i have no angst planned, ranboo and tubbo are platonic and only platonic, tubbo messed up oh no, tubbo why, youve doomed us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3217/pseuds/Eli3217
Summary: After the wedding, Fundy can't take it anymore and he runs far away from the Greater DSMP. He stumbles upon a forest with signs of an old civilization that is far more advanced than the current technology on the DSMP. The forest also happens to have a mysterious greenhouse with books on how to summon a "demon." As it turns out, this whole forest is very, very magical. Perhaps a bit too magical.Or, I wrote a super self indulgent Fundy au that I then turned into a Cogchamp au because I miss them very very much and then strayed from cogchamp bc i dont want any of the cogchamp people to get hurt (Michael my beloved)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), platonic Ranboo and Tubbo
Series: Fundy/5up Centric AU! :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> as far as I know, there are no trigger warnings for this chapter! Enjoy! <3

Fundy watches as Dream is pulled behind the column by George. It’s the final straw, and everything that’s happened throughout the last few months crashes into him like a wave. He starts running. Running away, away from everything. Away from Dream, who never really loved him. Away from Lmanberg, the place that he used to call home a long, long time ago. It was never really home though, was it. It was the only place he had, and he lived there for years, but it wasn’t home. He never felt at home, he was always struggling to get even the smallest amount of validation. Even after all that he endured being a spy for Pogtopia, Wilbur still called him a traitor and disowned him. Fundy was done. Done with letting his need for validation control his life. Done with everyone stepping all over him. And so he ran. Away. Far far away. He ran past the remains of Lmanberg, past the giant cobblestone towers, past Eret’s castle, even past Sam’s house. As he reaches the edge of the known Dream SMP, he realizes he has nothing with him. Absolutely nothing except for some flowers, some food, and his suit. The same stupid suit he was going to get married in. He can’t believe he was going to get married to someone who didn’t love him, who would’ve eventually broken his heart one way or another. He supposes he can thank George for saving him from that. He can’t go back to civilization, they must be looking for him now. He won’t go back there. 

He continues on, though a bit more slowly this time to conserve energy. Past lakes, mountains, even some remains of an old village, one that was once inhabited years and years ago. He even passes by Snowchester before he realizes that he has turned around. God he is getting so lost, his sense of direction was always terrible. Eventually, he gets back into a forest, except this one is one that he’s never seen before, in all his years of travelling. Hell, he’s never even heard of it, and Wilbur used to sing him myths and legends and stories galore, back when he still cared. This forest is different. It is alive with life. Birds are chirping, bugs are buzzing, and there are small animals scuttling around everywhere. And the plants. The trees are so much more vibrant, the flowers seem to almost glow. There is so much motion in this forest, it almost seems as if the forest itself is alive, creating new paths and closing off old ones. It seems like the fabric of the world is bending and changing. As Fundy is travelling, he starts to see remnants of an old civilization. Except, it looks so much more advanced than current day. There are old mechanics that far surpass the capabilities of redstone. Fundy doesn’t recognize anything other than the familiar glint of iron. Suddenly, he hears rustling behind him, and hurried whispers. He whips his head around and catches a glimpse of black before he hears another rustle, this time to the left of him. But this time, there is nothing there. Just greenery, and some red flowers. By the time he looks back towards the first sound, the glimpse of black he saw is gone. It doesn’t matter, he decides. After all, it's probably just another strange creature in this strange new world that he has wandered into. Continuing on, he spots another sign of the old civilization, except this time, it's not just a piece of machinery, but a house. Or, it was. It’s clear that it was inhabited long ago, though it has since been abandoned. The closer he gets, the more he sees that it looks like an old greenhouse, with its ceiling made entirely of glass. The glass is dirty, the wood is peeling. But, it’s some sort of shelter, and he needs some, as night is approaching, and fast. Fundy pushes open the old door and cringes at the loud creaking noise as it swings open and as he walks inside. 

And he stops dead in his tracks. This house is a mess. It seems as if the previous inhabitant left in a hurry. Maybe not willingly, Fundy thinks as he notices what looks to be a bloodstain on the floor. There are bottles scattered around, shiny rocks - crystals - all over the floor. And in the middle of the floor, is a six pointed star with a crystal pillar on each of the six points, and an even bigger one in the middle. The one in the middle seems to be a swirling, moving, mess of colors. Fundy shakes his head, thinking that the swirling colors are due to his total exhaustion. He’ll deal with this in the morning he decides. The moon is rising, and Fundy is getting tired. He takes off his suit jacket and tries to get comfortable, but can’t sleep with the stars overhead. It reminds him too much of Lmanberg, of the old days where they would stay up til the moon was overhead, singing and telling stories around a campfire. 

He lays down for another 10 minutes, tossing and turning, before getting up and looking for somewhere, anywhere, that has a solid roof. And he finds that place, tucked in the corner of the house. Another door, but this one is pitch black with a tarnished gold handle. Fundy opens the door and finds a small room, with bookshelves covering 3 out of the 4 walls, and a spiral staircase in the middle of the room. All the wood in here is black, and yet Fundy feels safe. Safer than he’s felt in years. He descends into the basement, which opens up into a large room with a very tall roof, even though the stairs weren’t that deep. But Fundy doesn’t notice this, he’s close to passing out. And he does, barely managing to lie down before he passes out on the wooden floor.


	2. Leaflings Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have Ranboo, Tubbo, and Michael in on the action! Fundy finds an interesting book about this place that is similar to Hell, except it has leaflings and hybrids that you can summon using those six pointed stars. the same one that was conveniently on the floor of the Greenhouse.
> 
> Fundy and tubbo summon a little leafling!! :D   
> well, sorta :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no tws for this chapter!!! Enjoy! This one was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy.

Fundy wakes up to the sound of a machine whirring and a heavy weight on his chest. Sitting up abruptly, he looks down to see that it is not a machine that he was hearing, it was a white cat with brown and orange spots that had taken up residence on his chest while he was asleep. His back aches from sleeping on the cold wooden floor, and his stomach aches, he hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. Looking around, he notices how well kept and clean this basement is compared to the upstairs. The floors are clean, bookshelves are organized, and the lanterns are glowing a dim, yellow light. On the bookshelves are various bottles and jars, filled with strange substances that Fundy has never seen before. He starts looking around, finding a strange shiny metal and pocketing it - after all, he is still Fundy - before realizing that this is his house now. He found it, abandoned. Hell, other than animals he hasn’t seen a single human in this forest, despite the machinery and giant greenhouse. Everything in this house is his now, even if he doesn’t know what half of it is. He hears a bottle fall and whips his head around, only to see the small white cat sitting on the floor, with an empty bottle rolling away from her. Fundy sighs and heads upstairs, his stomach is seriously starting to hurt and he needs food. Fast. He exits the crumbling house and looks all around it, searching for anything that looks edible. Behind the house, he finds a small, overgrown garden patch and manages to salvage some potatoes, though he only finds three. He plants two of them and heads inside to start a fire on the packed dirt floor of the greenhouse. While his potato is roasting, he takes a better look around the greenhouse. In the middle of the main area of the greenhouse, there is a six-pointed star drawn out of white chalk, with a black circle around it. On each of the points, there are crystal pillars. And in the middle of the star, is another crystal pillar except it is twice as big and it seems to be swirling with black, white, red, blue, darker blue, and green, with white glowing veins running through it. There are potted plants scattered around, with plants such as rosemary, peppermint, bamboo, sage, foxglove, tulips (mostly red) and some spiky plant that Fundy has never seen before. There is ivy crawling all over the walls on the inside and the outside. Shelves and display cabinets cover almost every wall, except for one which is oddly empty. On those shelves are countless crystals, bottles, and jars all of which are completely alien to Fundy. The only bookshelf in the room only has 3 books and they are all falling apart. Fundy walks over to the bookshelf and grabs a book, flipping through the old and crumbling pages before something in there catches his eye. It is a star, just like the one on the floor in front of him. The crystals are all the same color, even the one in the middle. Reading the page, though not without considerable difficulty, he finds that it’s a summoning circle to summon a demon from… Hell? The book says that it’s Hell, but it doesn’t describe the stereotypical Hell that everyone knows it as. Instead, it describes a wonderful place full of life and beautiful hybrids. However, it isn’t just a paradise. The hybrids in there will manipulate you, get into your mind, and torture you mentally, convincing you to stay in the beautiful place while simultaneously making you go insane. And the worst part is, you won’t know it until you and all your loved ones are dead :)

Fundy flips through to some other pages, stopping on a drawing of some little creatures. They look like plant bulbs, except they have eyes and a mouth and are all different types of plants. Some are succulents, some are trees, some are flowers, and there are even some that look like carrots or roots. The book describes them as leaflings, and they seem to be the main population of Hell. They are usually friendly unless provoked, and the most powerful leaflings are ones that are made of different elements such as fire (kindlings) ice, and even water. This whole book, which is hundreds of pages long, seems to be information about Hell, though the book calls it by a foreign word, in a language that looks to be Greek, Δόλος. Since Fundy can’t read Greek, he decides to just call it Elysium, since it fits the description of what he knows Elysium to be from Wilburs tales. Fundy flips through the book a bit more, but the only interesting thing he finds is a page that is almost completely burnt except for a few words: Beware Dolus. Putting down the book, he realizes that he should probably get some tools and start repairing this place, after all, it is his home. He grabs his (now almost burnt) potato and starts eating it as he's going outside. After seeing what needs to be done, he starts gathering some wood from the trees around him, occasionally getting (and eating) an apple. 

While gathering some wood in front of the house, he sees another glimpse of black, except this time he sees some white and the distinct shine of a golden crown. It’s Ranboo, he realizes with a jolt as he drops his potato [ D: ] and starts running at him, hand going to where he keeps his sword before he realizes that he has absolutely nothing on him except for the wooden axe he was using to collect wood. As he gets closer, he notices 2 other figures. One of them is Tubbo, his green shirt, brown hair, and goat horns making him almost invisible against the greenery. And the other is a much smaller figure, which Fundy recognizes as a baby zombie pigman. Fundy hasn’t met Michael yet, so he registers it as an enemy and takes a swing at it with his only weapon - his axe. Ranboo cries out and steps in front of the axe, taking the blow directly to his right shoulder and dropping to one knee. Fundy drops the axe  
“Ranboo why would you do that?! Are you stupid?! There is a zombie pigman behind you and I was tryin-” Fundy gets cut off by Tubbo, who says, “Fundy, that's Ranboo and mine’s son… we’re married, we have been for weeks now. Where have you been big man?” Ranboo stifles another cry and Tubbo turns to him, before turning back to Fundy and asking, “Look man, we followed you here because right after you left, there was this whole thing with Dream” Fundy tenses up at the mention of his past lover “and long story short he’s in jail now. Techno has been threatening us because apparently our 6 person group over at Snowchester is a government or something. We just want to keep Michael - our son - safe.” Fundy looks at him, his brain processing the information he’s just been given. Dream is in… jail? He’s in prison. Locked up. Permanently. Fundy doesn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand, he’s happy because he’ll never have to see Dream again… On the other, he did love Dream, no matter how one-sided that love was. 

“Yo. Fundy! I asked if you could help out my man Ranboo, you kinda stabbed him with an axe.” Tubbo snaps Fundy back to reality, who had been lost in his thoughts, spiraling deeper and deeper.   
“Uhhh yeah sure, I definitely have a place of my own that I definitely built and didn’t still. Anyways, do you have any food? Or clothes? And maybe a sword or some diamonds” Fundy asks with a grin.   
“Fundy. You just attacked my husband-”

“It was an accident! You had what looked like a ZOMBIE PIGMAN with you. What did you EXPECT me to do?!” 

“I don't know, maybe NOT attack him at first sight? YOU are not getting any weapons or valuables, nor do we have extra clothes, but I do have some food for you” Tubbo reaches into his pack and pulls out some bread, tossing it to Fundy, who pockets it for later.

The 4 of them head inside, Fundy immediately showing them down to the basement. Looking around, they eventually find some cushions in a closet for Michael. Fundy rummages through some cabinets and finds some bandages, tossing them to Ranboo, who bandages his shoulder with Tubbos help.

“Hey Fundy, you got any tweezers? This axe of yours was not made very well and there’s some wood stuck in Ranboo’s shoulder.” Tubbo calls over to Fundy, who is still going through the cabinets, searching for any spare clothes. Fundy glances over at Tubbo, looks back at the cabinet for a second, and responds with a simple “nope.” 

His mind is busy, thinking about everything that has happened. First the wedding, then the forest, then this greenhouse, and now Ranboo and Tubbo are here and they have a CHILD?? And those books upstairs with the stuff about summoning weird plant hybrids and that place that's like Hell but not really and it has those little leaflings and its pretty and peaceful and whatsnot an- 

“Hey Fundy!! Ranboo and Michael are gonna stay down here, wanna head up so we can do some exploring? This house is COOL.” Fundy’s training of thought gets interrupted by Tubbo, who motions for Fundy to follow before SPRINTING up the spiral staircase, with Fundy eventually following behind him. As Fundy gets upstairs, he sees Tubbo flipping through the book on Hell. Fundy rushes over and grabs it, holding it up high so Tubbo can’t reach. 

“AYE. DON’T MESS WITH THAT TUBBO.” 

“Why noooooooooooooot it’s a cool book! We should try summoning one of the small leaflings!” Tubbo whines. He looks like a little kid asking his mom for ice cream in the store.

“Because if we mess up, we could summon a hybrid and we do not want that” 

“But Fundy how fun would it be to have your own little leafling?? We could each have our own leafling pet! Wouldn’t that be adorable???” Tubbo is just begging him at this point, and Fundy can tell that Tubbo would try and do the spell anyways, with or without Fundy's permission. He sighs. 

“Okok you convinced me. So.” Fundy flips open the page to the leafling summoning spell. “We need, 6 crystals, one representing each element on each star point"

Tubbo points at the star in the middle of the room, the crystal pillars still standing on each point and in the middle. “I think they’re already there big man…” 

“Well, that solves that! Thank god. Onto the next thing. In the middle, we need a plant for the type of leafling we want.” Fundy reads out the page, struggling a little bit, but managing to get the gist of it. Tubbo is already looking for a plant, and he finds one on top of a shelf, though it is just out of reach. He climbs on the bottom shelf to reach it, and accidentally knocks over a small bottle of black powder, which shatters. The black powder puffs outwards before settling on the ground. Some of it landed on the summoning circle, but it only lands on one crystal, the dark blue one. As the bottle crashes, Fundy's head whips around. “HEY. WHATD YOU DO.” 

“Uhhh I didn’t do anything! Well maybe I knocked that bottle over and maybe it shattered, but it's fine, it's just some black powder and it's only on one of the crystals. Uhhhhh can you get this plant for me Fundy, I’m not tall enough” Tubbo brushes off the remaining black powder on his shirt and hair, which falls onto the dark blue crystal. Fundy reaches up and easily grabs the plant, which smells strongly of mint, however the leaves are a bit studier and longer than mint leaves. 

“OK! So now, we place this in the middle, and now all we have to do is use this bottle.” Fundy holds up a bottle of glowing pink liquid. “To draw lines connecting the crystal and the plant, and then put some of it in the plant’s pot. How hard could that be? I don’t understand why this is so hard to do!” 

As Fundy is making the lines, Ranboo walks upstairs and comes into the room. “WOAH. whats all this you guys are doing. You guys doing some magic stuff?” 

“RANBOO RANBOO RANBOO OMG WE’RE GONNA SUMMON A LITTLE LEAFLING FROM THIS PLACE THATS LIKE HELL BUT NOT REALLY AND WE’RE GONNA HAVE OUR OWN LEAFLING PETS AND WE CAN GET MICHAEL A FRIEND AND THE-” Tubbo’s brain can barely keep up with how fast he’s talking and he just. Stops talking while he waits for his brain to keep up. 

“Woah slow down there Tubbo. Don’t wanna die from being out of breath or smth. Wait. did you say Hell? And youre going to SUMMON something from there?!” He looks at Fundy, who is drawing lines with the glowing pink liquid on the floor. “Fundy. What is all this. It better not be dangerous.” Ranboo’s hand starts to stray towards his sword. 

“Woah woah woah no need to get violent here. This spell is completely safe and as long as we don’t fuck it up! We’ll be fine!” Fundy is almost done drawing the lines from the crystals to the plant at this point. When he puts the pink liquid at the base of the dark blue crystal [lapis lazuli] the black powder leaks into the pink liquid and starts seeping towards the plant, though Fundy has already moved on to the next and final crystal, the pitch black one. 

“Ok, well, I am going downstairs to watch over Michael. If you hurt him Fundy, I am going to personally track you down and kill you until you are permanently DEAD” Ranboo turns and walks downstairs, Tubbo looking after him. He takes a breath and turns to look at Fundy. 

“ALRIGHT!! LETS DO THIS!! We have the plant in the middle, the crystals on the sides, and the liquid connecting the crystals and the plant! Now all we have to do is put the pink juice in the plant” he gasps. “fundyyyyyyyyyyyy can I do the final step pleaseeeeeeeeee” 

“Nope, I’m gonna do it, I don’t want you to put too much and mess it up” Fundy flat out refuses, shaking his head. 

“But whyyyy I promise I won’t mess it up.” Tubbo grabs at the bottle in Fundys hand, and manages to knock it out of his hand and grab it. Except Fundy had already uncapped it, and half the bottle falls into the plant and onto the lines, which have all turned pitch black. “Uh oh.”

“TUBBO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WHAT THE FUCK NONONO” Fundy is panicking as the now black liquid glows and it all slowly floats to and around the plant, and then the plant starts to rise into the air, propped up by the black (and the little bit of pink) liquid, which has gone all solid and stretchy [picture it to be like the venom symbiote if you’ve ever seen the movie(s)] It starts to form a vaguely human shape, with color rising up from the crystals and swirling around the figure. Fundy and Tubbo look at each other with the look of two people who just royally Fucked Up. They look back to the figure that is forming to see that it has solidified into something that looks like a human, except it has a rounder, non-human face and mint leaves on top of the head. Instead of just standing on the floor, it is floating slightly above the ground. 

“Well hello there. Who are you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! That was fun! Tubbo and Fundy really messed that up huh. I wonder if it has anything to do with that black powder that was spilled 
> 
> Also! FYI, the crystals on the pointed star are: Ruby (red), Lapis Lazuli (Blue/Dark Blue), Malachite (Green), Aquamarine (Light Blue), Apophyllite (white), and Onyx (black). I did choose them for a reason, which was really just elemental correspondences. But I did choose the crystal the black powder (obsidian salt) spilled onto (lapis lazuli, air element) for a reason :)
> 
> also, I know Crumb kinda isnt there much in this chapter, but she'll be there in others!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first time writing a fic and I hope you all enjoyed it, lmk if you want to see more from me!


End file.
